


hues of the sky

by transriot



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Older Pines Twins, Original Male Character is briefly mentioned and not really importsnt, originial female characters is soos' and melody's baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transriot/pseuds/transriot
Summary: Gravity Falls sky is an odd color. The Pines twins lives are told through a series of summers, shared by people, and captured by photos and scribbles into notebooks only they can understand.





	hues of the sky

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from my phone, and unbeta'dnplesse tell me if there's any typos, this isn't as deep of a story as it sounds

Mabel’s life is told in a series of summers.

Her school days are fun and exciting but summer. Summer is where everything happens. Where there is a best in her chest that she could not ignore and pull for her to be something more. Summer was an odd zone, where she felt lifeless and free and as if she would live _forever_  although she knew well enough that they could not live forever. Unless you were something supernatural, it was impossible to live forever.

Summer in Oregon was sticky with heat. California was hot but the humidity up there was different. The air was fresher, and the sky in Gravity Falls was tinted an odd color (something she and Dipper had noticed their first summer — it had really been Dipper, he was always more not picky about those types of things. He had grabbed her arm and pointed up, and said, “Something isn’t right with the sky.” Mabel had assumed that he was crazy in a weird, paranoid, Mulder sort of way. But when she looked she noticed the same thing, neither of them talked much about it until later, when the air got colder and the time had reached late enough where they were in a state of limbo).

The stars always shone bright in Gravity Falls, weird hues aside. Which was what mattered to Mabel when she got old enough for her parents to gift her an expensive camera one Christmas. She had another one, a polaroid that she wore around her hip in a bag (her more expensive camera around her neck). Both were used by Dipper and Mabel. Mabel always tagged along with him, snapped whatever he found necessary for his mysteries.

Dipper always tagged along with her. Helped her take pictures for her memories, even posed in some of them, albeit reluctantly.

(One of her favorites from the summer previous was of Dipper standing next to the Bill statue in the forest, his tongue was out and both of his middle fingers were sticking up. Her face was in the corner and she also had her tongue out, both of them cursing the triangle that had left them with nightmares and scars. It was a nice picture, she thought. It left them both feeling as if they had won, although they knew already that they had won. Sometimes it didn't feel like it.)

Her summers are spent in a small, dusty shack. Her Grunkles are both there, in between their travels of the world. There is Soos and Melody (or Melody and Soos, or Soos&Melody, or Melody&Soos, the pair were so in love that sometimes it was hard to see them without ever being with each other. Melody remarked to her one night that she couldn't sleep without Soos being home, and Soos had stated once, “She makes my heart feel like my abuelitas cooking on a cold night, dude.”). And eventually there is a miniature person of Soos and Melody, she cries a lot but is also giggly in the way babies always are. Mabel adores her. She threatens to take her and Soos and Melody know she isn't serious, they laugh and laugh and Mabel swears that she is the best aunt around. Dipper remarks that she's more of an irresponsible babysitter, and she laughs at him and flicks his hat off of his head.

Wendy is there too. She visits once she goes off to college often. “Someone has to make sure my idiot family don't all die at once for doing something all macho,” she rolls her eyes at the statement, her hair is cut short now, a pixie (it inspired Mabel rock hers to her shoulders). Mabel knows it's because she misses everyone, she misses the town, even with her remarks of it being a dumb town.

Candy and Grenda fill a lot of her nights with thumping music. There is glitter and candy. They watch movies late at night, laughing at horror ones because they had seen scarier stuff.

Grenda remarks one night, “I can probably crush Freddy Kueger with my knees.” Mabel doesn't doubt her. Candy nods her head in agreement.

Candy is so smart. Her parents walls are littered in academic awards once they reach high school. Sometimes she studies when they hang out and Grenda and Mabel listen to her talk about what her AP homework is about. Candy finds her place in school, and Mabel is so proud.

Grenda is also smart. But she excels in sports once she gets to high school. She says she likes it when the boys realize she can crush them. She's still in a steady relationship with the duke, which makes her many admirers sad. Grenda also found her pays. Mabel is also so proud of her. Her girls.

Pacifica is there. She's less bitchy. Her clothing get more comfortable looking but they're still designer. Mabel likes her a lot more now. She thinks her eyes are pretty and that her lips look soft. Pacifica is strangely shy about it though, and turns bright red whenever Mabel grabs her hand.

The Grunkles grow older. Mabel tries to ignore the signs of them whiting. To her they will forever be weirdly youthful for a pair of sixty, seventy year old men. But now it was beginning to get hard to deny. She knows the others see it too. Dipper’s eyes wary, concerned whenever one of their Grunkles even so much as stands. Mabel tries not to think about the future too much when it comes to them.

The future still terrifies her. But her life is told in a series of summers. Summers were the air smells of flowers and the sky is a weird hue. Summers were her skin is sticky and she becomes so freckled that she almost matches Dipper.

There is always a pop song on the radio, weird trends, and an odd feeling of eternal youth that she wasn't sure will ever go away.   
▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁

Dipper’s life is also told in a series of summers.

His skin darkens, his eye bags become less prominent although he probably gets as much rest as he does during school. Her feels exhilarated. He feels free even though he still feels the constant eyes on him, and sometimes he lays awake in his small bed at night and thinks about the fact that the sky in Gravity Falls was a weird color and how the weirdness of the town was trapped there. Summer allowed him to be him. It allowed for Dipper to enter a sort of limbo, one where nothing existed outside of the moment. A nice sort of limbo.

His anxiety persists in the summer. But the smell of the leaves and the sound of cicadas tend to lessen it. The Mystery Shack grows dustier each year, and no one seems to care much about anything in terms of cleaning which is fine. It adds a sense of authenticity to the Mystery Shack. (His mind still races. An odd sort of crazy paranoia tends to overtake him, much like he knows that an odd sense of displacement overtakes Mabel. He ends up chewing his shirts, she ends up hiding in them. In the end he is fine and so is she. He enjoys the way that the sun hits his cheeks when it filters through the leaves of the trees and suddenly the paranoia is lessened).

There are pictures. Mabel’s camera is as much his as it hers. He has pictures, Polaroids, ones from disposable cameras, other taken from his smartphone and Mabel’s fancy camera. They are posted on the board he keeps in his room in the Mystery Shack. Thumb tacks hold them up. Marks on them all. There are good pictures too. Silly ones. (Weird ones that leave a tingly feeling in his chest like the one time his niece puked on him, the first time that he had ever held her at that. Soos is in the background, looking ready eyed at his daughter and Melody is hiding laughter behind her hand. Grunkle Stan has a hand on Soos’ shoulder, his head thrown back in laughter at Dipper’s expense but they are all smiling. Even Dipper who is covered in baby vomit.)

Dipper writes a lot now. He writes in the sake of his room. Stories his brain cannot keep in. Ramblings of his mind that would surely sound mad to the tonal reader but never to him or anyone he's close to. He writes a lot.

(In a similar fashion to his Grunkle Ford, Dipper keeps journals upon journals of weirdness. He doesn't just keep them in Gravity Falls. One spring break his family takes a trip, one meant for exploring future colleges, and instead of writing information about future schools and careers, he writes about the weird thing he notices in a small town up in Massachusetts. The East Coast, Dipper had decided then, was haunted wherever you went. That did not surprise him — what did surprise him was the shocking amount of werecreatures that seemed to populate New York City.)

Dipper still finds Wendy beautiful whenever he sees her. But he no longer finds her beautiful like he once had when he was young. She is gorgeous, he thinks, but now he thinks of her in a beautiful way that one doesn't long for. Just a friend who is beautiful. Dipper admired her braver however, since she did once defend him from a wild badger with a _chair_.

Dipper doesn't have much friends in general. But Gravity Falls allow him to be someone he isn't at home. A weird hero. And he finds friends within the other kids in town.

It's easy to get along with Wendy’s old friends and Mabel’s. But Dipper likes a ragtag bunch of teens his age who don't seem like they should fit together but they do. Dipper thinks he fits right along in their too loud laughter, their anxious minds, and the way they all seem to obsess over small things but support each other nonetheless (and he joins in on the jokes, teasing one about being a furry — which the person they teased began to deny less, or trying to understand the theater references another made, or the anime one talked about, and he bonds over YouTube with another who was trying to begin her own blogging channel (she invites him to talk about supernatural stuff on her channel, and he lets her and Mabel go to town on his face)).

Even Pacifica who he sees eyeing his sister (that makes him feel protective).

Soos and Melody are the type of couple who sees being together forever. And their bundle of adorable he calls his niece is a perfect addition to their slice of normalcy in a town where the sky wasn't the right color and sometimes gnomes stole the pie away from the local, sticky diner. A town that wasn't on the map but was still able to be seen and noticed.

Dipper always has a place with his Grunkles. Both who teach him, help him grow. Although he does see the way they age. And then there's a feeling like he can't breathe and sometimes I gets overwhelming and he has to stare up at the ceiling and wonder the what ifs. Wonder the what ifs for hours on end until the sun casts orange shadows along his wall, the shape of a triangle forming on the floor.

Dipper’s summers are spent anxiously. He lives his life through them. There are snapshots taken, written. A pop song he will deny liking yet sing along to anyways will be on the radio.

Summers are sticky and sweet. With awkward crushes on furries, a constant paranoia. But yet the feeling of being a limbo. Of being free and living in the moment. The sky is a weird hue.

Neither of the Pines twins mind. They are eternally youthful. Their skin is warm, tanned, and freckled. And they are happy, and have found a sense of peace.


End file.
